The Kiss of Life
by Fiona12690
Summary: He didn't know how he'd explain to Jack what exactly happened to him tonight, but at least there was going to be a tomorrow. Pre-Janto, AU for Cyberwoman.


**The Kiss of Life**

**Summary:** He didn't know how he'd explain to Jack what exactly happened to him tonight, but at least there was going to be a tomorrow. **Pre-Janto, AU for Cyberwoman.**

**A/N: **Don't know where this came from but I like it, lol.

**Enjoy the Story!**

The kiss of life in many cultures and fairytales around the world can mean just that, a kiss of life. Be it be based on medical fact or superstitious fiction; one kiss of life, freely given can make all the difference.

He was dead the moment that thing, he believe to be his Lisa, threw him. He probably would have been fine if he had not been unconscious when he landed in the water below. He had the worst luck of knocking his head against the railing. Shallow as the water may be, when you're face down and knocked out, you still have the desire to breathe.

Every breath he took slowly filled his lungs with dirty, cold water that leaked in somewhere from the bay. He was surprised that he could feel himself drift peacefully, nothing hurt. He knew it should. He also knew that he shouldn't be able to look down over the railing and witness himself dying.

" I can save your life." Someone stated kindly from behind him.

Ianto turned. There stood a young woman; who looked only a few years younger than himself, leaning against the tower. She was smiling, amongst all the chaos still happening around them, she was smiling.

" May I ask the price you wish me to repay in return?"

The woman's eyes lit up and her smile turned into a sly grin. " They told me you were bright. In all of my existence has that never been anyones first question. Most usually ask for answers as to what is happening or who I am, but not you." She pushed away from the tower and walked towards him till she only allowed mere inches to remain between them. " Why is that?"

" I can figure for myself that my lungs are slowly filling with water below and that I am dying. And for who you are, I can only think a guess that you are an angel of death." Ianto replied honestly.

The girl shook her head, protesting. " I only bring life, Ianto Jones, for those who are touched, are special for me to appear to. You don't have a lot of time left." She said, motioning to his hand that started turning transparent.

" Then please answer my only question that I have asked of you." Ianto insisted politely. She smiled secretly, her hair bouncing with her excitement until Jack ran through the both of them, the Cyberman close behind. They both watched in agony as the Cyberman that he brought into the Hub electrocuted Jack, killing him not once but twice.

" The price is not much considering what this chaos around us has brought much too soon I fear. I only ask that you take care of someone special for me no matter what he does once you return."

Ianto noticed she was looking at the the fallen Captain. " Jack?"

" Yes." The woman replied softly. " He is immortal and he needs someone to look after him. I'd like that person to be you. He will someday face the final death, but I never wanted him alone until that time comes. The price I ask of you is to give up your mortality; ask that you take care of, be there and hopefully maybe even love Jack."

Ianto knew that somewhere deep down in his heart that he had started to fall for the immortal. Even if Jack didn't want him, Ianto realized he would at least be around if Jack ever needed him; even if it was only to be his friend.

His attention turned back to the girl in front of him. He spoke: " I will, if you answer one last question for me."

" Alright then."

" What is your name?"

She placed a hand on his left cheek and responded, " I am Bad Wolf and I bring life." She pulled him down to her and kissed him passionately. Ianto closed his eyes when his vision started to blur. Her lips soon left his and he noticed that his chest felt as if it was on fire. " But, I've grown fond of the name Rose." He heard her mutter before he fully blacked out.

When he finally came around he gasped, pulling as much air into his lungs as he could. He opened his eyes and he met Jack's concerned gaze. He parted his lips to speak, but Jack pulled his hand from Ianto's cheek and motioned him to keep quiet.

He knew what was going on. He knew what had to happen. He didn't like it, but he knew.

_" No matter what he does once you return."_

**END**


End file.
